


Второй удар молнии

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect, Второй удар молнии
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После похищения Коллекционерами Руперт Гарднер считал, что самое страшное с ним уже случилось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй удар молнии

«Молния два раза в одно место не ударяет», — Руперт Гарднер повторяет это себе каждый раз, когда попадает в неприятности. После похищения Коллекционерами он искренне считает, что самое худшее в его жизни уже случилось. Когда его вместе с остальной командой «Нормандии» допрашивают силовики Альянса, он только пожимает плечами и вспоминает о том, как его глазах люди превращались в серую жижу и утекали по трубами. Ничего хуже он не силах себе представить, поэтому даже возможность допроса с пристрастием его абсолютно не пугает. Хотя какой допрос с пристрастием, он же ничего дурного не сделал. Самое страшное его преступление против человечества — то, что он кормил команду невкусной лапшой. Не убивал, не участвовал в экспериментах «Цербера», не изменял родине. Ему ничего не могут предъявить и отпускают восвояси. Он улетает с Земли первым же рейсом, устраивается в небольшой колонии на Траверсе поваром в общественную столовую, и уверен, что теперь его спокойной жизни ничего не помешает.

«Молния два раза в одно место не ударяет», — смеется он после очередной дозы «красного песка», глядя, как в стеклянной камере напротив его приятель превращается в пучеглазого синего механического монстра. Они вместе летели на Горизонт и считали себя везунчиками, они сбежали от Жнецов, они успели эвакуироваться, они теперь в безопасности. «Ведь не ударяет же, правда?» — спрашивает он голоса в голове, но они отвечают невпопад, словно не слышат, и тогда он в кровь разбивает кулаки о толстое стекло своей камеры, пытаясь докричаться до людей в форме медиков. «Выпустите меня, это какая-то ошибка!» — бывший приятель, вернее, его труп, по-обезьяньи скачет в своей клетке, Гарднера сковывает ужас, но тут ему вбрасывают ещё одну дозу наркотика, и он громко смеется над ужимками хаска, а шепот в голове успокаивающе бормочет, что все хорошо, все правильно, все так и должно быть.

Молнии, молнии, молнии впиваются в кожу, разбегаются по венам, раздирают нутро дикой болью, искрятся в глазах, останавливают сердце. «Два раза… в одно место…»

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: autodofe


End file.
